The Dragon the Wolf and the Snow
by writer in the wind
Summary: Robb and Catelyn Stark weren't murdered. Walder Frey wants a different kind of vengeance. Jon has to join forces with Stannis. Daenerys is queen but not over the North. When the North falls into a civil war and the two brothers fall for the same queen, can Daenerys choose between love and duty or will she let the north go and the two brothers with it.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my very first fan fiction, it takes place towards the end of A Storm of Swords and stars Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, and Robb Stark. I'm writing it as a love triangle type story between the three that happens after Edmure Tully's wedding if Walder Frey hadn't betrayed Robb Stark. I don't own anything A Song of Ice and Fire, please don't sue me for copy right.**

Prologue

Walder Frey looked at his cow of a daughter standing next to the septon and the Tully boy. He had to repeat to himself constantly that he was making the right choice so that he wouldn't act out in anger. _This __**is**__ the right choice,_ he thought, _Tywin can keep his bloody gold. Honor that's what the Stark brat cares about, after today he'll trust me. After today he'll head back north and I'll have my revenge there in his own house. It will be under his roof, just as he swore his broken vow to me under mine. _Walder shook himself feeling the ceremony's power to put him to sleep. He hated weddings, what had they ever brought him? _Certainly not a decent looking child and never any happiness, _he told himself.

"I am hers and she is mine," said Edmure.

"I am his and he is mine," said Walder's daughter at the same time.

Walder noticed a glance coming from Robb Stark…he also noticed him yawn. Robb looked embarrassed for such a thing to happen in Lord Frey's sight but Walder rolled his eyes at the two newlyweds, and he and Robb nearly burst into laughter. _More of this and he'll eventually think me a friend and that's good, _Walder had dreamed of his vengeance and it was more than just death. He wanted Robb to live; he wanted him to have children. Then he wanted to take them away from him, _them and his whore. _Walder stood up from where he sat and said, "Let's get the fuckin' feast started then." An uproar of laughter followed and everyone went out of the Sept.

Robb Stark, his wife and Lady Catlyn walked out last. Walder was watching them. This boy, the king in the north, could have this war won if he had forgotten his honor, now he was struggling just to keep his people together. Robb was young he had time to make mistakes but little did he know he had made a fatal one the day he married. Walder Frey followed the trio down to the gardens. He was far back enough so that they did not notice him, but he was close enough to hear everything they said.

They were happy. The three of them hadn't a care in the world at that moment. They would soon remember all the trouble they were going through but he wanted it to be over for them. When the Stark's finally have a true reason to be happy Walder Frey would take it away. He vowed right then that one day, when the time was right; a moment would come when all of Robb Stark's joy would turn to ash in his mouth. Then Walder's debt will be paid.

**So that's the first chapter. I know its short but that's how I like to write, I'm not GRRM. I'll get more into depth and write about more characters and their stories in the upcoming chapters. I'll be honest I'm kind of scared to hear your feedback but don't be shy it's all a part of the experience. And thanks for reading ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you've made it this far then thank you so much for reading. The story now is sort of different, it takes place after book three but a lot of the events have changed. So two years after that wedding at The Crossing. And once again, I own nothing Game of Thrones and nothing A Song of Ice and Fire. As far as I know, I'm a child who had an idea so I wrote it down. **

**Daenerys**

It was hers. Kings Landing was hers. The Iron Throne was hers…so why did she feel empty inside?

She stood on the highest balcony of the Red Keep and watched her dragons soar over the city. Sometimes she wished she could set the city on fire and rebuild it, _that wouldn't help with the smell_, but she would make it her own. Daenerys wanted to rebuild it into something to be proud of because what she truly felt after she took the city was anything but pride.

Ser Jorah Mormont had come back to her and re-entered her good graces. She let him lead the siege. "My Khaleesi I will not fail you," and she believed him. Why did she believe him? "I love you," had been the last thing he said to her.

Daenerys tried to forget Jorah; she tried so hard to forget what he looked like with a spear impaled through his back. Even more than that she tried to forget what she had said, "Clean up the dead, give them a proper burial. I don't have time to look at them I have a kingdom to be run." It was meant to show strength but for her it was her greatest weakness, Jorah was gone and she had no one to turn to when she had to cry.

For weeks she held back any emotion at all. She would be the kind but disciplined queen that the people would come to love, but no one would ever see her as Jorah did. No one would ever again make her feel the way she did when he was around. That hole in her heart would stay because she never wanted to feel that pain of loss again. _First it was Drogo and now Jorah. Damn anyone who ever thinks of me a friend and damn them to a worse hell if they ever fall for me. I don't need that, I've had my fill_. She hadn't shed a single tear which was good, _a strong ruler wouldn't cry and that's what I need to be, strong_. Ser Barristan walked onto the balcony and stood next to her.

"My queen we have a few matter's to settle now that the city is ours," he said.

"Who is we?"

Barristan pulled out a book form behind his back, "We, is our first matter." He opened the book and flipped the pages, "Your small council will need to be comprised of trusted individuals and I've taken the liberty of writing down the names of those who I know you can trust."

She tore her gaze away from the view and looked at the book, "These are the people you can trust." She was annoyed with Barristan; she wanted to be left alone so she could enjoy herself and so she could morn without being seen. "You can trust these people but **I** know nearly none of them. So how am I supposed to trust them?" Daenerys turned away from him not really knowing what the goal of her raised voice was.

"My queen you do know some of these names. Some of these people are hostages; others are from places around Westeros who would like to serve you." Ser Barristan started reading a few of the names, "Varys who I know as the Master of Whispers may not be trusted on a personal scale but he believes in peace. This means he believes in you and he may become one of your most powerful allies." He continued reading, "Tyrion Lannister—"

"Why would you ever presume I would let any Lannister keep their head?" She glared at him.

"Because Tyrion Lannister killed his father Tywin, and legally he is the heir to Casterly Rock and the Warden of the South."

"Legally but what if his countrymen and his older brother won't follow him?"

"Jaime Lannister is in our dungeons and Cersei Lannister and her child. Jaime and Tyrion love each other, take Tyrion into your council and make Jaime warden of the south and there will be no uprising."

"How can you be so sure?" Daenerys did not like this plan. She didn't trust the Lannisters, she probably never would.

"They haven't the men for an uprising and if Tyrion and Jaime agree to this arrangement we can negotiate to take their gold," he seemed convinced that she would agree at this point.

"And how do we convince them to give us their wealth?"

"We hold Cersei and Tommen for ransom."  
Daenerys knew that was coming, _is this what Jorah would do? _She knew it wasn't. How could she expect to be a loved ruler if she played everyone in her kingdom? The Lannisters would never truly be loyal but no one would if the opportunity for the throne became clear. _If I take their wealth they will not settle under my rule ever. But if I take it they will lose __**all**__ their power. No…no it's not right._

She looked up at Barristan, "Varys, this master of whispers, will be brought onto my council. Tyrion Lannister will as well. Jaime Lanniseter will be stripped of his King's Guard duties and be named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the South." She paused to think a moment, "Cersei and her son will stay here with me not as hostages but advisers." _This way they will not think of me as an enemy. If I could befriend them they would become loyal and my allies._

Sir Barristan looked quite surprised at this, "You will not ransom them?"

Daenerys turned and looked out at her city, "I want to be a ruler who is loved not feared." She turned back to face sir Barristan, "I will show compassion to my old enemies and have them agree to my rule **happily**, I will not force them anymore than I have to."

Barristan Selmy smiled and he nodded, "Than I will gather the Lannisters for you tomorrow and Varys as well." She waved him off and he began to walk away when he stopped and said, "My queen you're not done forcing these people. I nearly forgot to tell you about our second matter."

Daenerys felt her heart beat faster, "And what is our second matter?"

"I spoke to the Master of Whispers today, and he told me," he looked a bit disturbed. "The North will not bow to your rule. We now control Dragon Stone but only because Stannis fled it to the Wall." He continued, "Robb Stark controls his lands again but the Karstarks won't let him drive Stannis out and neither will the Night's Watch. The North is preparing for a civil war and as far as Varys knows they have turned a blind eye towards you."

_Stannis_, Daenerys thought, _He is the last usurper and the last threat. But what of Robb Stark? He would take half of my kingdom away_. She needed to act fast and make decisions quickly. _There is only one way I can rule in peace. _"Prepare the meeting with Varys and the Lannisters **now**." She stared at her dragons flying in the air, "Tomorrow we have to discuss my march on the North."

**And that is my second chapter I hope you enjoyed. It's a bit slow right now but soon the characters will all come together. Next chapter is Jon Snow and later chapters will be about Robb, Arya, Tyrion, and a couple others. Thanks for reading ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder for everyone this story takes place two years after the events of A Storm of Swords but a lot has changed because Robb Stark lived. Oh yes reviews and stuff are very much welcome. I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire and if you want to sue me I have no money. **

**Jon**

He felt like jumping off the Wall…

Jon woke up in excruciating pain to find Sam and Caelum standing over him. It wasn't the most comfortable way to wake up, finding a grown man and a thirteen year old boy watching you sleep. Jon noticed how panicked Caelum looked.

"Sam, he's awake!" Caelum shouted with an awkward, ugly frown on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Get the wine," he said.

"Sam," Jon started to sit up, "what's going-"

"No you can't do that!" Sam grabbed Jon's shoulders and pinned him to the bed, "Caelum!"

Caelum came running with a wine goblet, "I got it," he said and he forced the cup into Jon's mouth. "Sorry Jon if you're not asleep…well you might die to be honest."

"No Caelum I don't want-I don't…Ygritte," as soon as the potion touched his tongue it seemed to take effect. He watched as Samwell and Caelum drifted farther and farther away as he fell into a black abyss. "Ygritte…Ygritte…"

Jon saw Ygritte in the cave. It was like he had fallen asleep and just woke up and she was there lying next to him as if they hadn't a care in the world. He knew it was just a dream but he asked her anyways, "Ygritte what happened?" She pointed to a pool of water he looked in it and the events of recent days started to appear in the water.

Stannis had been with his army on The Wall for months, and Jon was now the lord commander of the Night's Watch. All had been well, as far as well goes for life on The Wall, planning and readying for the coming war until Catelyn Stark came. She came with news of Robb's newborn child Eddard, and his wife Jeyne who died at child birth. She also came pleading for Jon to force Stannis to leave the Wall, but Jon knew the only way Stannis would leave the Wall is if the entire north pushed him off. And it wasn't something Jon was willing to do.

"Jon you must listen to reason," she had said, "As long as Stannis lives the north is under siege."

"It is under siege," he walked over to the fire and sat next to her, "but not by men."

Catelyn bit her lip, "I understand the threat the Nights Watch faces but we can't have Stannis on our lands."

"There not your lands. The Gift and The Wall belongs to the Nights Watch and the Karstarks agree." Jon didn't know why Stannis was a threat to everyone _can't anyone accept the fact that he is fighting to protect them, not to take away their seats._

"Yes Jon," she said, "the Karstarks agree and they would sooner start a war than let us march on the Wall." She stood up and started pacing, "The Karstarks still hate us for beheading there lord. They will find any reason to fight us but we need them with us to fight this new queen. Convince them Jon. Convince them that you need us more than Stannis and we can focus on freeing the north from the Seven Kingdoms control."

That was when Jon snapped, "You don't get it!" He stood up furious with Robb's and Catelyn's selfishness. "Independence isn't worth a pigs shit! White Walkers and dead men are coming for us all. Tell Robb and the Karstarks to stop fighting each other and help us." Jon slammed his fist on a table.

"Jon this is your family you're fighting against," she said almost desperately.

He stared at her in disgust. "I can't believe Robb would disgrace our fathers name like this," Catelyn gaped at him. "And I was never part of **your **family," he had said.

The Image faded and it turned into him walking through the court yard when someone had shouted man down and pointed out the gate. He ran to see what happened.

The last thing he remembered was finding a dead man not far from the rear gate of Castle Black. The man was a messenger and he was carrying a letter from Jon's half sister Arya. He never had time to read it because a man had jumped out of nowhere and sliced him across his chest with a sword. He fell and hit his head and everything was black after that.

Jon turned to his lost love. "Thank you Ygritte I remember now." Ygritte sat next to him and kissed his lips. Jon closed his eyes.

Jon woke up for real this time, still feeling Ygritte's lips on his. _Thank the gods the room is empty this time_, he thought to himself. He was sad to wake up, she didn't ever talk to him but Ygritte was always in his dreams always pointing to things and in her own way telling him what to do. And that he knew nothing. It made him happy.

All that was only a few days ago _I think._ Jon didn't know how long he had been asleep. He also didn't know why Robb wanted Stannis gone, or dead for that matter, so badly. But he had a feeling Arya's letter could tell him.

Jon rummaged through all his things looking for the letter. He was beginning to panic when Sam and Caelum walked in.

"Thank gods your alright," Caelum said relieved.

"What have you done to your room?" said Sam.

"Sam, my sister's letter. Where is it?" Jon grabbed both of Sam's shoulders. "Sam I need to see it now." Sam handed Jon the letter, it was already opened.

"You really should rest," Sam said and Caelum nodded in agreement. They both stared at Jon with a very worried look.

Jon's hunch was correct. _Jon, _it said. _Robb's wife died at child birth but only because someone poisoned her. He says it was Stannis but he won't tell anyone that. He doesn't know for sure if it was but he blames him anyways, I don't know why. Jon, I don't know why he won't tell his men, I think it's because he fears that he is wrong about Stannis. His grief has nearly turned him mad. You need to find out if Stannis did kill Jeyne because there's no doubt that she was poisoned. Only I, the maester, Robb and you know about this. Do something Jon otherwise you and Robb will be fighting each other._

Jon turned to his two friends, "Did anyone else read this?"

"Just Caelum," Sam said and Caelum looked at him in horror.

Jon started writing on a new piece of paper and he burned Arya's letter with a candle. "Caelum give this letter to my sister Arya I'll make sure no one thinks you're deserting." Caelum nodded and started to walk off when Jon grabbed him. "Caelum no one can know that me and Arya are conversing about this. The letter is for her eyes only." Caelum nodded again and with saying a word ran to the stables.

"Sam let the rear gate know he has permission to leave."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

Jon put on his sword belt, "I'm going to end this war before it begins." Jon drew out Long Claw and started walking towards Stannis's chambers.

**Chapter three I hope you liked it please review and stuff. Up next is Robb and then some other people and also a Caelum chapter. I made Caelum up by the way he is not, as far as I know, in the show and/or the books. Thanks for reading J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody how's it? Oh cool me too. I just wanted to thank all my readers for sticking with me and my first story ever. I really appreciate it guys so thank you and enjoy. Once again I own nothing when it comes to A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones; I am simply a nerdy fan boy.**

**Robb**

_It was Stannis. I know it was. _Robb was on his knees in front of his wife's tomb, it had been eight months since she died. They had put her in the crypts of Winterfell; he didn't want her down here though. She belonged in the sun where the gods could see her and where men could admire her. It was dark and cold _how is she expected to rest in a place like this? _Robb began to sob. _I'll kill Stannis. The maester said dragon's bane. It had to be him. _Robb looked at Jeyne's grave, "I swear to you my love I will have justice for your murder." Robb held his head in his hands as the images of the day Jayne died flooded his mind.

Jeyne had screamed but not out of horror, her water had just broken. She'd nearly fallen backwards but Robb caught her. Robb had to ease her back into her bed while shouting for the maester and nurse.

When he had shouted, "The babies coming!" it seemed as though the entire castle had come alive. Guards had run in thinking there was an intruder and the nurse had slapped them with a towel trying to get them out. Winterfell's new maester Friar had to run around the courtyard looking for the shipment of crates containing milk of the poppy, his personal potions closet had been destroyed by dogs, _or something. I wonder what really happened to maester Friar's closet_. Robb thought as he sat in the crypt.

Arya and Catelyn ran into the room, Arya seemed quite excited to witness a child being born for the first time, Catelyn however looked worried. _My mother always looks worried_ he had thought_ this is a joyous occasion. Can't you act like this is a good thing mother? _ Robb sometimes wanted to scream at his mother when she acted like that. Now he couldn't blame her, he would probably act the same way the rest of his life.

When the birth was over Arya's attitude had turned around completely. She looked disgusted, "I'm going to have to do that?"

Robb let out a laugh and he said to Arya, "Yes and very soon in fact." Arya had stared at him with wide eyes, "Yep it's about time we married you off Arya." Even Catelyn laughed at that but she still looked at Jeyne with relief, not joy. Robb wondered if his mother had forgotten what it was like not to worry, ever since father died she seemed like she had.

Jeyne had also laughed at Robb's joke but with the laugh came a scream of pain. The birth had not been perfect. Maester Friar had said the baby ripped some of Jeyne's insides on his way out. "Robb," she had said with exhaustion, "take Ned. Friar please, milk of the poppy." Ned was a beautiful baby boy. He was everything a mother and father could ever ask her. Ned's cry had been the most wonderful thing Robb had ever heard in his life…and Jeyne only held Ned once.

As soon as Jeyne drank the milk of the poppy her pain seemed to subside. It wasn't until after an hour that she started bleeding from her womb. It was a little at first, the maester thought all she needed was stitching but then she bled more and more. Robb had panicked, he sent Arya out the room with the babe alone. Catelyn kept watching in horror and she constantly asked what was happening but Friar had no answer. Robb held Jeynes hand tight as Jeyne shook and bleed. Not once had Jeyne screamed in pain, she hadn't said a word as she bleed to death and Robb could only watch. Jeyne just kept bleeding until she was pale and still.

Robb had cradled Jeyne in his arms. He screamed in pain of heart break. Catelyn fell to her hand and knees crying, "No! Please let this not be!" She looked towards the sky shouting with all her might, "To the old gods and the new. Please! Spare this girl! Let her live."

"I don't understand what happened," Friar said, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Why doesn't it Friar?" Robb grabbed the maester by the collar of his shirt, "What happened?"

Friar had tears falling from his eyes, "The baby. It must've ripped her from the inside worse than I thought." Friar had fallen to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

Robb had sat in that room for hours with Jeyne's body. He cried like he did when his father died. In fact he cried harder, with more pain.

Soon after her death there was a funeral for Jeyne. After it concluded Friar had approached Robb, "Your grace I need to speak to you in private." Robb had followed Friar to his laboratory to watch Friar take a bottle of milk of the poppy and pour it into a bowl. Then took a vial of blue liquid and mixed the two, "Look how the two mix and create a dark blue shade."

"What is the point of this maester?" Robb asked.

Friar took another bottle containing milk of the poppy and repeated the process, "This is the milk of the poppy I gave to your wife." The milk was mixed with the blue liquid but this time it created a red shade. "I've tested every bottle of milk of the poppy within the shipments that we received. Each one possesses essence of dragon's bane."

Robb stared at him with fire in his eyes, "Poison?" Friar nodded.

"What?" Robb turned and saw Arya at the door. She must have been curious and followed them. She looked like she was holding her breath, "Who was poisoned?"

Friar shut the door to make sure no one else heard their conversation, "I'm afraid our queen Jeyne was poisoned with a concoction made by a flower only found on Dragon Stone."

"Dragon Stone?" Robb slammed both his fists on the maester's table, "Stannis did this?"

"Your grace we can't be sure of that," the maester said

In that second it all became clear to Robb, _it's perfect_, he thought. He stared at the two in front of him but he spoke more to himself, "We've been trying to force Stannis off our lands for the past two years." Robb knew exactly what Stannis was trying to do. "He's nowhere else to go. If he kills me the Karstarks would surely be pleased. My men would have no one to turn to no one to lead them. And they would give Stannis the piece of the north he desires. The Karstarks would control it all."

Arya stared at him in confusion and spoke up, "Robb you're blaming this on Stannis and the Karstarks but it makes no sense for them to assassinate Jeyne."

"Well they did Arya, and Friar just told me every bottle of poppy had the poison in it." Robb started pacing back and forth searching his mind for a solution. "We can't start a war with the Karstarks and expect to have the men necessary to take our independence from the queen in the south."

"We shouldn't start a war period," Arya said, "We should tell mother-"

"No," Robb said bluntly. If his mother learned about this she would probably demand him to tell everyone else and if he didn't, she probably would.

"Why not your grace," This time Friar spoke up.

"If everyone finds out that Stannis poisoned my wife there will be cries for war throughout the north." Robb could not start a war if he did the north would destroy itself. He needed to expose Stannis for the monster he is but he needed to do it in a way where the Nights Watch would force him to leave the Wall. That way the Karstarks can't find any reason to fight.

"But you don't even know if he did it, Robb," said Arya

"Arya the poison comes from Dragon Stone. Stannis isn't welcome in the north and he knows it he's trying to secure himself and portion of our land without any resistance." Robb didn't know how to make Arya understand _she knows the Karstarks hate us_. "If Stannis kills me than the Karstarks will have all the power in the north. Bran and Rickon are dead, Jon is a bastard and the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch and because Sansa has disappeared and because neither of you are a man you can't be Warden of the North. Our family will lose all its power."

"Your grace," Friar broke in, "I trust your judgment but your sister has a point. Stannis has tried to make peace with you. Why would he try to fight now?"

Robb thought for a moment and the answer came clear, "When he and Renly were having their war we sided with Renly. It's likely he wants vengeance. That or because the Karstarks are the only thing standing between us and marching on the Wall."

Arya spoke up again, "Robb, I'm not saying he did but if Stannis poisoned Jeyene you shouldn't hide it from mother or anyone else, you should alert everyone especially Jon."

Robb had had enough of Arya's protests. How many times did he have to explain himself? She shouldn't even have been arguing with him, he had just witnessed his wife's death and funeral. What she should've done was support any decision he made. Robb was so agitated with Arya that he had shouted at her for the first time in his life, "Arya if I do that I could start a war with the Karstarks! How many fucking times do I have to say it's exactly what they want!"

Arya stared at him with a look full of more than just shock, "I hate you," she said.

Robb was taken aback, "Arya," Robb felt so ashamed at that moment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it that way. I was just so angry-"

"First you let him go," she said, "you let that murderer go. He probably killed a hundred more people after you let him go. You didn't listen to reason then and you won't listen to reason now. What you're doing saying is stupid. You need to bring what has happened into the light but even more than that you need to make sure who your accusing is the person who actually committed the crime." And with that she ran out of the room with tears falling from her eyes.

The man Robb had let go was the Hound. He had given him his ransom money and let him go despite Arya's protests and screams. It was the right thing to do _but am I doing the right thing now?_ After that Robb sent his mother to the Wall and told her to try and convince Jon that he didn't need Stannis, that he could provide the men in order to protect the Wall. That way, if Jon listened, Robb wouldn't have to fight the Karstarks in order to get to Stannis. Unfortunately Jon wouldn't hear of it, _I should have told mother the truth, Jon would have listened then._

Robb was now walking out of the crypts. He had called a meeting with all of his generals but of course not the Karstarks. _Arya was right about one thing_ Robb was going to bring his wife's murder into the light. But he knows it was Stannis _there's no doubt about that. _Even though he knew that in his heart it still felt wrong to him to accuse without any proof, he tried not to care.

Robb walked into the great hall where his generals and mother were present. "My lords," he began, "thank you for coming today. I brought you here so I could confess something that I hid from you all for fear of what the consequences would be for telling you."

"Your grace where is Lord Harrion Karstark?" Robb's uncle Brynden Tully asked.

Robb sighed, "My lords as you all know the Karstarks still have not forgiven me for my actions and I don't expect them to for a long while. But that's not what I'm here to discuss with you. Eight months ago my wife died of child birth." Robb paused a moment to hold back his tears, "But I need to tell you child birth didn't kill her."

Immediately the hall lit up with commotion, "What are you saying Robb?" Catelyn demanded.

"I'm saying my love was murdered." And the hall was silent.

"Robb…" He turned to see Arya staring at him with pleading eyes. _How did she get in here? _It didn't matter to Robb that she sneaked in though. He looked straight into Arya's eyes and he remembered what she had said…_make sure who your accusing committed the crime?_ Robb knew who did, but why did it still feel wrong?

Robb turned to the lords in the hall. He knew Arya was right, she was always right and he should have listened to her sooner. "My lords my wife was poisoned with a concoction made on Dragon Stone."

Uproar from the men began once again. Robb heard things being shouted like, "Stannis that bastard," and, "The Karstarks, they were a part of this weren't they?"

"My lords," Robb shouted, "I do believe Stannis did this and I do believe the Karstarks had a hand in my wives murder as well because of their hatred for me." Robb glanced at Arya who looked defeated, "but I cannot be sure that my belief is correct." Arya looked up and her face lit up with a smile.

"Your grace what would you have us do?" Brynden Tully asked.

Robb smiled at Arya, he was glad she was born smarter than himself. "I will have my accusation proven before we commit any action against Stannis or the Karstarks. Until it's proven they did this have your armies prepare for war but do not march or assemble until I am absolutely sure." _It was Stannis and the Karstarks, I just need to prove it. _

Catelyn came up to Robb after the hall had emptied, "Robb," she said, "When you sent me to the Wall I tried to convince Jon to force Stannis to leave." She looked down at her feet.

"What is it mother?"

"What I said to Jon…It's just…He thinks less of you now and he may even hate you." She paused, "He said something to me and I feel ashamed but…"Robb was concerned, never in his life had his mother felt anything for his half brother, and now Jon may be against him for whatever she said.

"What ever happened between you and Jon is my fault. I should have told you the true reason why I want Stannis dead. I'm sorry mother." Robb's heart felt heavy _I wish I'd listened to Arya sooner._

Robb hugged his mother and they walked outside of the great hall together. As soon as they stepped outside he heard a man shout, "Your grace look," the man pointed to the sky. Robb wasn't sure what he was looking at. It was too big to be a bird so what could it be? Robb felt he would find out soon enough, it was headed straight for Winterfell.

**So finally there will be some colliding plot lines. Next chapter is Arya and (spoiler alert) there's going to be love at first sight for more than just Robb. Alright alright alright chapter 4 huh. I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize if the cliff hangers piss you off but from my experience it makes you want to keep reading right? Thanks guys for reading J**


	5. Chapter 5

**So at this point I'm sure some of you are all like _where's all the sex and all the Daenerys/Jon and Daenerys/Robb? _It's coming my friends. Thank you all for reading. Reviews mean support. I own 0% of all things A Song of Ice Fire and Game of Thrones I'm just a fan with a huge crush on Arya Stark.**

**Arya**

It had been so quiet a minute ago. Arya was running with a huge rush of frightened people. She didn't know why they were running or why she was running with them, all had been fine even after Robb's big speech. Arya had been so relieved when Robb decided to make sure Stannis was Jeyne's killer before starting a war with him. She felt so pleased with herself and how she changed Robb's mind that she thought it would be fun to celebrate. Unfortunately she had no one to celebrate with or even to talk to.

Arya was alone all the time. She didn't know where Gendry was, she didn't have any friends besides her brother Jon and she had no other siblings around except for Robb and he barely ever made an effort to even speak to her. Arya had left the great hall looking for someone to share her pleasant mood with and she could find no one. That turned her mood rather dark.

She was sitting alone on a stool in the courtyard watching people walk by when all of a sudden people started running. Someone had grabbed her and pushed her into the crowd urging her to run. So Arya ran not knowing why.

"Hide!" Yelled a random man in the crowd and the message was passed around through screams for everyone to hear.

Arya finally gave up on running away from whatever she was running from and decided to look for it. In one quick movement she jumped and rolled out of the mad rush of people's way. She got up and sprinted toward the great hall _Robb and mother is probably there_. They would know what was happening and if whatever was happening was bad she didn't want to lose them again.

She was nearly at the great hall when Maester Friar's voice came from behind her, "My lady stop," and he grabbed her with both his arms and tried to pull the other way.

Arya could see Robb standing in front of the hall's great doors looking toward the sky. Panic was coursing through Arya's mind _I need to get to him, I need to._ She screamed at Friar, "Stop! Stop! Let me go to Robb."

"Damn it child enough!" The maester picked her and brought her inside the black smith's forge. "Stay quiet and low," he said placing her on the ground. Arya was so frustrated with Friar that she kicked between his legs and ran out of the forge. "Arya," she heard the worry in Friar's voice but she didn't care if she got hurt, she ran towards Robb at the great hall.

Across the court yard was the great hall and Arya was in a mad sprint to get there. As she got closer she could see Robb looking at the sky, and he drew out his sword. Arya stopped running _what's he looking at? _Arya didn't have time to look up, but she didn't have to. A great gust of wind made her fall to the ground and slide backward. An enormous dragon landed in the center of the court yard between her and Robb. _Seven hells, what is that? _There was a fallen cart to Arya's left and she rolled underneath it to hide.

The dragon was green and the size of a house, it wasn't ferocious and at least to Arya it didn't look or act like it was, it just stood there turning its head and seeming to notice everything. Arya expected the queen to be riding it _this was all a show to intimidate my brother _she thought, but who climbed off the dragon were two people that Arya never expected to ever see again _I thought they were dead._

Tyrion and Jaime Lannister slid off the dragons back, Arya recognized both of them from when they first met but each had scars on their face now. _I hope they screamed when got those._ As soon as the men dismounted the dragon flew off and disappeared from Arya's sight in an instant.

Robb sheathed his sword and walked towards the two Lannisters. Arya expected Robb to shake their hands and greet them formally but, much to her pleasure, Robb punched Jaime Lannister's nose. Tyrion didn't seem to mind at all and Jaime made no effort to retaliate _that's funny. Why wouldn't he fight back? What are they doing here? _Arya slid out from under the cart and ran towards Robb.

As she approached him she could see Robb's look of anger, she thought it was for Jaime but then she realized he was staring at her. She ran and stood next to him, "Seven hells Arya why aren't you inside?"

He grabbed her arm but she pulled away, "Stop! I'm fine right here."

"Go find our mother. I'll have words with you later." Robb spoke without the slightest hint of leniency.

"Ah let the girl play Stark she's only having fun," Jaime said clenching his nose which was dripping blood. Tyrion smiled and Robb stared at him, Arya thought _since Robb did it why can't I?_ So she punched Jaime in the stomach. Jaime grunted and bent over. Robb turned to Arya and slapped her face.

"My lord there's no need for that," Tyrion said stepping forward, "my brother was prepared for such a welcome with all the bad blood between our two houses."

"Arya never do that again," Robb said.

Arya felt tears welling up in her eyes, "But I…I just thought…you-"

"Enough! Run to our mother I'll be there in a moment." The slap hadn't been expected, Robb had never struck her in her life before. She stared at him, she could see in his eyes how sorry he was but his face showed a stern look _he can't be soft, not in front of people like this…it shouldn't matter I'm his sister. _

"Go find mother," he said to her turning away.

Arya felt defeated, she thought after his big speech Robb would be normal again. He had turned into an entirely different person after Jeyne died. He didn't laugh, he didn't smile, and he didn't even speak to her like she was his sister. Jeyne died eight months ago but Arya realized that Robb needed more time. She started to walk toward the great hall but she turned her course and ran.

Arya didn't go that far, but it felt far away from Winterfell. The Godswood always seemed empty with Ned Stark gone, almost like the last believers were dead. She sat in the Godswood alone. She was always alone. Arya put her head down and fell asleep.

The sun was still high when she woke she had probably only been asleep for an hour or two. Arya started to make her way back to the castle when she heard horse hooves hitting the dirt, there was a caravan headed her way. Robb was at the front of the group next to Jaime Lannister, right behind them was Tyrion and next to Tyrion was Arya's mother.

Catlin broke away from the group of riders and brought her horse to a halt next to Arya. Arya waited for her mother to dismount but she didn't. Catlyn didn't look at her and Arya wondered if she even cared about where she had been for the past few hours. _No one cares about me. Not even my own mother._

Catlyn never made eye contact with her, "Arya your brother is sorry but you should have never struck the king slayer."

Arya stared at her mother; she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. The king slayer was the reason for everything that had happened. He pushed her brother out of a window and later tried to have him killed in his sleep. She couldn't find any words that would make a difference so she gave up on arguing, "Where are you going," she said defeated.

"To the queen's camp, a couple miles from here." Catlyn was still not looking at Arya.

"Can I come?"

"Arya I don't think…" Arya didn't wait for her mother to finish. She ran back to Winterfell and strait to the stables.

She didn't know if her mother would come after her but she didn't care. A stable boy was brushing a horse and she barked at him, "Ready my horse."

The boy opened up his mouth, probably to protest, but Arya pulled out Needle. She had made a special sheath in her boot so she could always have her sword around. Now she pointed it at the stable boy.

"Right—I'll do that now," he said in fear of her.

Lucky for Arya the boy was quick about his job, her horse was saddled in a minute and she was off in a moment. She rode through Winterfell going so fast she nearly trampled several people on her way out. With her mother and brother gone there was no one to protest her leaving, she sped out the gate and followed the road to try and catch her mother.

Five minutes later she could see the party of horses at the end of stretch down the road. Arya stopped and waited for them to continue. She didn't want them seeing her if they did they would surely send her back and probably with an escort. The caravan disappeared again and Arya continued up the road. She wasn't riding much longer when she stumbled upon the queen's camp.

The camp was large but not as big as Arya expected. There aren't any dragons which surprised Arya but there a surplus of horses and strange foreign looking men. They wore a lot of fur so Arya assumed that they were from across the Narrow Sea and probably came with the queen. _They probably traveled at night. Didn't want us to see them coming. _

Arya dismounted her horse and quietly made her way to the camp. She saw her brother and mother walk into the largest tent and she went and crawled next to it so she could hear what they were saying.

"I don't want to start a war but with all that has happened in the north and…" there was a pause. Arya guessed the women she heard talking was the queen. "With all that is about to happen it will be more like slaughter. Not war."

Arya heard Robb's voice reply, "You need to understand Stannis is an invader on our land and more than that he murdered my wife." Arya could hear the pain in Robb's voice but she knew he wasn't showing any emotion except anger.

"I was told of this earlier," the queen said, "I was also told by my Hand that you have no reliable evidence to prove this."

"Which is why for my people's sake I am conducting an investigation," he paused, "but with all due respect why do you trust the Lannisters. Tyrion your hand, Jaime your queen's guard and you've made Cersei lord of Casterly Rock. These people will fail you-"

"Who I trust to follow me is my choice and due to my opinion. Do not judge me as if I were your queen. I am not, which **is** the matter we are discussing." The queen's voice was not raised but she spoke with such directness it made Arya feel embarrassed for Robb.

"Forgive us your grace we did not mean to offend," Catlyn said.

Robb didn't wait for the queen to respond to Catlyn, "Your grace I must admit that I agree with you completely."

"How so lord Stark?"

"The north cannot defeat you if it's fighting itself. So I would like to make you a deal." There was no uncertainty in Robb's voice.

"Robb what are you doing? What would your banner men say? Have you let them give any thought to this?" Arya's mother sounded panicked.

"Yes they've had months to decide and yet none of them have. I have to do this. Our people will die if I don't."

"I hear you, Robb, but have forgotten the war your willing to start with your own countrymen?" Catlyn was now shouting at Robb.

"If I do this there may be no war at all—"

"Lord Stark what is this deal? Please tell me now so I may know." The queen lost her patience finally.

"I well bend the knee to you and put an end to all resistance in the north if you will help me bring justice to the one responsible for my wife's murder."

There was silence for awhile. Then the queen spoke, "The Karstarks won't follow you. I will accept your offer if you can promise to end this civil war before it begins."

"We'll need some time to mend relationships with them. And I need to find Jeyne's killer. If you help me do these things I will bend the knee. I can't promise there won't be a war though."

"When will you pledge the north?"

"I can't until this mess is sorted out, the north won't follow me."

"Then I will give you the time you need. But I won't be patient forever."

Arya had heard all she needed to. _Good job Robb. _This was another decision of Robb's that Arya rather enjoyed, he made it for the people not for himself, and that's what matters. She crawled away from the tent as quietly as she could. When she was far enough away she stood up. Someone grabbed her.

A hand clenched over her mouth and Arya bit it. The man grunted in pain, he grabbed her neck and threw her on the ground. Arya grabbed Needle from her boot and pointed it at the foreign man who was speaking to her in a language she did not know.

"Stay back! I'm warning you," she pleaded desperately. She might be able to kill this man but she might not as well. Arya looked around and realized she was on the outskirts of the camp, no one would hear her from here.

The foreign man pulled out a long crescent shape blade. He was slow though, Arya lunged at him. In a single flash of movement the man brought his sword across and hit needle out of her hand and punched her face. Arya was now flat on her back and everything looked blurry to her. She looked at the man, he pulled his cock out. He tackled himself on top of her when she tried to get up.

Arya screamed, "Help!" but she knew no one would hear. She kicked and screamed but it did no good. The man brought his hand up to strike her again. As soon as his hand was up in the air something cut it off. The man stood up and roared in pain. A sword came out his chest through his back. At last his roar was over, the foreigner fell over dead, his pants still off.

Where the man had been standing now stood a boy dressed all in black. The boy looked rather skinny even with the thick black leather on him. He was tall and gangly looking, but he stood with excellent posture. He was tan with jet black hair and dark blue eyes _did he come from across the narrow sea too. He looks funny. _

"Are you alright?" Arya nearly laughed at him, his accent was awkward it sounded like he was trying to hide it. She found it amusing and smiled to herself. For some reason she even found it comforting.

"Are you from Dorne?" Arya thought that was most likely. He didn't sound like Syrio Forel, and he didn't look like anyone from the camp. So he had to be from a place like the Summer Isles or somewhere that direction.

He stared at her with an awkward sort of look and nodded and she remembered what had just happened, "Are you alright?" He said looking around at everything except for her.

_Why do people insist on not looking at me when they're speaking to me? _"I'm fine thanks," the boy held out his hand. Arya grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Did he…" He looked down at the dead man while he spoke.

"No I'm fine," Arya said quickly, "he didn't touch me. Well at least not like that."

"He tried to."

"Uh yeah he did—but he didn't touch me in that way—I'm fine! Like I said." The boy jumped a little when she yelled at him but she hated when people got worked up around her, she could take care of herself.

Arya noticed the boys black attire, "Are you from the Night's Watch?"

"Yes and I'm on an errand for the Night Commander. Do you know which way is Winterfell and how far?"

"Oh Jon sent you?" Arya was intrigued _he probably got my letter then. _She thought a moment _Oh no he got my letter. _Arya began to panic to herself _he probably walked right up to Stannis with his sword drawn an everything—seven hells Arya. What's wrong with you?_

"How do you know the Lord Commander?" He asked with suspicion.

Arya was about to tell him that she was Jon's sister but in that moment Robb's voice came from behind her. "Arya!" She was grabbed from behind and pulled back. Robb stepped in front of her facing the boy of the Nights Watch. Robb's sword was drawn out and pointed against the boy's chest.

The boy fell backward and Arya shouted at Robb, "No stop he saved me! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Robb didn't take his eyes off the boy, "What happened here," he asked Arya.

"That bastard—the dead one—he tried to…" Arya didn't want to say it as she realized once again what just happened. "Well—he saved me!" Arya was panicking; Robb was one who often decided to make rash actions. She didn't want him to kill this boy.

Robb stood there for a few moments and did nothing. Finally he stepped back and sheathed his sword. "Thank you for saving my sister," he said helping the boy up. Arya let out a sigh of relief then Robb said to her, "I'm sorry Arya."

"What—"

"Guards," Robb shouted.

Arya turned around and noticed everyone from the caravan had just arrived behind her. Her mother was there and also the two Lannisters. And Arya noticed a woman on a white horse with platinum hair _the queen _she realized.

"Robb what are you doing," Arya was surprised to hear her mother speak up. Catlyn was staring at Robb with a concerned look.

"Mother he's a deserter—"

"He saved Arya's life."

Arya spoke up with her mother, "He saved me Robb. And he's not a deserter," Robb looked at her, "He's delivering a message from Jon." Arya didn't actually know if that was true or not. She just wanted to save the kids life. A part of her was hoping that if he lived they could be friends, Arya needed a friend, and she also needed a way and reason to get to the Wall. So she could help her brother.

"Then let me see this message," Robb said.

"I can't show you sir. It's for her eyes only the Lord Commander told me not to show anyone else." Arya was pleased that Jon wrote back _hopefully he didn't do anything stupid._

"Then at least show me that you have it." The boy pulled out a piece of paper. Robb grabbed it and examined it. "Here Arya," He said handing it to her.

Catlyn spoke up again, "Robb he's just a boy." Robb raised a brow at her, "Let him stay with us for awhile and he can return to the Wall with the queen when she's ready."

Arya stared at the queen; she was more beautiful than Sansa and she looked the same age as Robb. _I wonder how Jon will feel about this one when he meets her. _

The queen was staring at the dead man on the ground and looked up at Robb and the boy, "This one may be useful to me. I would have him speak to Lord Mormont for me and convince him to let me carry out my task that I promised you."

"Lord Snow," the boy said.

"What?" The queen looked confused.

"Lord Mormont is dead. Jon Snow is the Lord Commander now."

The queen looked down, "Oh I…never mind Lord Snow then." Arya wondered if the queen knew Jeor Mormont.

"Let's get back to Winterfell," Robb ordered.

"Thank you Robb," Arya said to him. Robb looked at her, "For letting him live. Thanks," she said sheepishly.

Robb bent down and hugged her. Arya became flustered and confused all of a sudden they hadn't embraced like this for so long. Robb pulled away, "I'm so sorry for striking you—I…"

Arya hugged him, tears started to well up in her eyes. Everything that had happened today, it was all worth it for this. "Its okay I deserved it."

"No. Never," he assured her.

When they were done Arya climbed back on her horse. The boy came running up to her, "Can I—well can I ride with you I don't have a horse. Or know the way."

Arya laughed at him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Caelum…Sand," he said looking down.

"You know my brothers a bastard too." Caelum stared at her looking a little confused, "He's the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And you're about to sleep in a castle."

"Ok…" he said with uncertainty.

"Being a bastard isn't a terrible thing," Arya sighed, "high bourns have all the trouble." He smiled at that, "Climb up. Come on."

Caelum mounted the horse and sat behind Arya, "So who was that silver lady?"

"I heard she's the mother of dragons."

"I don't see any dragons."

"Well with a civil war about to happen I'm sure you will."

Caelum pulled out the letter and Arya had to let him hold the reigns. She opened it and her eyes went wide. It read _Arya, if that's true than Robb has too keep it a secret. Like you said Robb might be wrong about Stannis. Stannis doesn't want a war but the Karstarks do. If we are thrown into a civil war we won't have anyone to fight the white walkers. Make sure Robb doesn't give any reason for the Karstarks to fight. Winter is coming and if we're all dead the rest of the seven kingdoms won't last through it. Not this time._

"Yeah I'm sure you'll see those dragons real soon," Arya said.

**OMG that chapter took me so long to figure out. I know there wasn't much plot development or romance but now you know Deanerys and Robb working together isn't that great. So another Jon chapter coming up and I promise stuff is going to start happening. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I was on a boat without a computer enjoying myself I know how selfish that was to do JK. I love you guys thank you so much for reading J**


End file.
